


Love Waits

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://alicit.livejournal.com/profile">alicit</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Draco: grass, staff, brush</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Waits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicit/gifts).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [alicit](http://alicit.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Draco: grass, staff, brush_.

Draco rose to brush the grass from his trousers and frowned; Charlie was late. A 'staff issue', no doubt, but Draco didn't care. 

_I never keep him waiting when he visits me_.

Perhaps he was being petulant; Charlie was the youngest director of the Preserve in its history, and no doubt he was needed.

 _Still, he might have owled_.

Sighing, Draco banished the picnic he'd ordered and threw himself down to pout.

And then he saw Charlie, all red and brown and burly, swooping down astride an acceptably un-alarming dragon, and all he could do was grin.

"Knew you'd wait."


End file.
